


Your Wildest Dreams

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Betrayal, Brotherly Love, Brothers, California, Cheating, Drug Use, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Exes, F/M, Female Friendship, Flirting, Friendship, Groupies, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Language, Los Angeles, Meet-Cute, Mild Language, Mistakes, Musical References, Party, Romance, Sisters, Slow Burn, Slut Shaming, Surprise Kissing, Tension, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny’s a socialite in the 1970’s who has filtered from band to band, to rock star and rock star. She doesn’t have the best reputation and is determined to record her first album. Taylor’s a rock star in a band who’s just done their first American tour. When they meet, sparks fly but he’s jaded on women and she’s wary of rock stars. How will they ignite the passion that flows between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I once had this story up as a first person pov fic but then I orphaned it. I have rewrote it as third person and hope to finish it.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. None of this story is true and I am in no way associated with Hanson. I do own any original characters. Also, please do not translate this unless you ask me for permission first. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: He hadn't had to marry her but he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 2002

Ginny frowned as she sat on the bed and looked down at the picture frame in her hand. In the frame was her wedding picture. A picture that was taken twenty-three years prior to today. Just two months after she had, had her first child.

"I'll miss you Bobby," Ginny spoke as she let her index finger slowly trace over the face of the man she had married. The man who she had came to love over the twenty three years they had shared together. 

He hadn't had to marry her but he did. He chose to stand by Ginny when her life had fallen apart.

Hearing the bedroom door open, Ginny looked up from the picture and put on a fake smile when she saw her daughter Ruby. She hadn't even heard her come inside the house.

"I wasn't expecting you," Ginny smiled as Ruby sat down beside her on the bed. It hit her then that the twenty-three year old beside her was the only person she had left remaining in her life who she trusted.

Ruby shrugged as she looked down after Ginny spoke and Ginny knew she too was saddened over Bobby's death. But she also felt that Ruby was there for another reason. She wasn't sure what that reason was but a part of her almost dreaded finding out.

When Ruby looked up, it was then that Ginny noticed the tears coming down her cheeks.

"I....Bobby's death has me thinking," she shrugged before taking a deep breath as she wiped at her eyes. "I know he wasn't my real father," she blurted out and Ginny almost felt like she had been kicked in the gut with a sharp object.

Unable to say anything for the longest time, Ginny just looked away from Ruby. "H..how did you know," she finally asked as she put away the picture frame she had been holding.

At least Bobby would be happy she knew. He always thought she should have known she wasn't his, but then again he also thought that her real dad should have known about her and as far as Ginny had been concerned that was the last thing she had ever wanted to happen.

"Simple math," Ruby answered and Ginny turned to look at her again. "You always said you met Daddy in June of 1979. I was born in December of 1979. I know I wasn't premature and as I got older I finally figured out the math never worked out," she smiled and Ginny had to look away again.

Ruby had his smile. She had always had his smile and Ginny had been a sucker for it right from the start.

Ginny just simply nodded, "I should have known you would do the math one day," she laughed before running a hand through her graying hair. Who knew all her brown hair would start going grey as soon as she hit fifty? "And do you want to know who your real father is?"

Ginny wasn't the least bit shocked when Ruby nodded her head yes. Ginny just nodded back and stood from the bed, going over to her closet where she kept an old box from her former life. It was funny how all her old memories from her youth could fit in just one tiny box but she chose that. She chose to put it in a box when she left it behind. When she did what was best for her.

Opening the closet, she stood on her tip-toes because even at five feet six inches the shelf in the closet was just a bit too high for her.

Finally touching the box, Ginny slowly pulled it down and then shut the closet door before walking over to her bed again.

"What is that?" Ruby asked once Ginny sat down beside her again, box in her lap.

Ginny smiled before opening the box, "Reminders of a life I left behind," she told her simply before rummaging around through the old pictures. Most of them where taken in the last seventy's after he had came into her life.

When she saw Ruby scrunch up her nose Ginny knew she had more questions but luckily for her she didn't ask them.

Finding the picture she had been looking for, Ginny handed it over to Ruby, "That picture was taken a year after I met your dad," she told her. "That is me with him and your two uncles."

"I look just like him," Ruby said and Ginny knew it was the truth. Besides his smile she also had his hair and eyes, though in a way her eyes could have come from Ginny as well. "And I have uncles?" she asked as she looked at Ginny a smile on her lips again. "I never thought of the possibility that I could have uncles or cousins out there," she sighed even though she was smiling.

Maybe she thought Ginny wouldn't notice that even if she seemed happy a part of her was sad.

"I had my reasons for not telling you Ruby," Ginny stated as she reached over and put a hand on her back. Ginny wanted her to know her reasons, wanted her to ask the reasons so she could tell. Finally tell her the truth that she had hidden from her for all of these years.

After she put a hand on Ruby's back, Ginny felt her take a deep breath. "I figured you did," she said as she turned her head to look at her. Her blue eyes piercing into Ginny's own blue eyes. "I always figured you did but I want to know the story."

"What story?" Ginny asked confusion making her crease her forehead some. What story did she want from her? How she lied to every one but Bobby for the last twenty-three years. How she had given up her former self and became Virginia Houseman, loving wife and doting mother of one?

"How you met my dad," Ruby said before looking at the picture. "How you fell in love with him."

At her words, Ginny nodded. It should be an easy story because she still remembered it like it was yesterday. She remembered everything about her life with him like it was yesterday.

"Well you know I was your age when I met him," Ginny said starting the story that she was sure would bring back so much. So much emotions, the good and the bad.

So many memories again good and bad ones. But she would tell the story and she would do it for Ruby because she guessed it was like Bobby always said. One day she was going to need to know.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Then why don't you introduce her to one of those band guys you fuck," Carolyn spat out rather harshly.

June 1976  
Ginny's POV

Walking down the busy LA street, Ginny smiled as she looked around at all the people. Luckily no one had noticed her. She guessed she owed her sister Minerva a thank you for getting her the white hat that she bought on her recent trip to Paris last month.

Spotting her destination finally, Ginny reached the door and pulled on the handle. Hearing the bell ding as she went inside she looked around for Carolyn and Stephanie, the two friends who she was supposed to meet today. 

Finally spotting them sitting at a booth in the back, Ginny walked towards them.

"Well, well," Stephanie spoke when she noticed Ginny, "look what the cat dragged in," she laughed before looking over at her younger sister Carolyn.

Carolyn looked up and just offered Ginny a smile. Ginny wasn't that close to Carolyn so she didn't even know why Stephanie insisted that she come today. She would have much rather Stephanie brought her twin sister Amy.

Ginny laughed and sat down beside Stephanie, "Sorry I'm late," she shrugged. "Minnie and I had breakfast at mom's place and you know how she can be once she starts talking," she sighed. Her mother, Marjorie was the worst when it came to talking. Sometimes she just never shut up.

"How is Minnie?" Carolyn asked as her eyes beamed. 

Ginny should have known she'd ask about Minnie. For the past two years Minnie had been the talk of Los Angeles, especially in the higher circles. It all started when she started dating that famous Hollywood actor. Ginny believed his name was Brian Gunn. Personally she didn't see why Minnie was dating him. It wasn't like she needed anymore fame. She was born famous. All she had to do was have the last name Brady. Thanks to their father owning a bunch of hotels, everyone knew who they were.

Ginny looked down for a second and was about to answer Carolyn but then the waitress arrived and brought three drinks, putting one in front of all three of them at the table. She hadn't ordered so she didn't even know why she had a drink in front of her.

Feeling confused Ginny looked at Stephanie for an answer and she just saw her shrug a small smile on her face. It was then that it was apparent that Stephanie had went ahead and ordered the drink for Ginny.

Ginny gave her a small smile back, offering her thanks in that simple smile, "Minnie is good," she stated after the waitress had walked away. "In fact I think she and Brian might be getting engaged soon. He really wants to get married before 1977 gets here," she laughed as she looked over at Carolyn. She looked as if her eyes were about to pop out of her head.

Stephanie cleared her throat and Ginny turned to see her taking a sip of the coffee she ordered, "Why does he want to get married before 1977?" she asked as she looked at Ginny confused.

"Because he has to live and do a movie in Australia for a year," Ginny answered back. "I know it's a dumb reason but then again, Brian is a dumb guy," she offered wondering if Carolyn would object to her words. It was no secret that she was a huge fan of Brian and all his films.

Lifting her drink up, Ginny took a small taste, relieved that Stephanie ordered her a tea instead of coffee. She knew that Ginny hated coffee.

Carolyn sighed and Ginny knew she was about to speak up, "Brian isn't dumb," she finally offered up and Ginny laughed again. She obviously hadn't spent two seconds in his company.

"Carol," Ginny said using her nickname, "You haven't met the guy. He thinks two plus two equals five for god sake," she muttered as she rolled her eyes. "This guy is as dumb as they come and honestly I think he is a step down from Minnie. She could do so much better."

"Then why don't you introduce her to one of those band guys you fuck," Carolyn spat out rather harshly.

At her words Ginny looked away. She hated how harsh Carolyn sounded but she knew everyone was usually harsh when they brought it up. It may have been 1976 but if you were a woman who slept around you were still labeled a whore. 

Ginny honestly couldn't wait until the day that label dropped. She know she wasn't a whore, she just wanted a guy to love her, the real her, though after her last experience with a musician she figured she would give up on rock n' roll guys. All they seemed to do was break her heart after they got what they wanted from her.

Ginny shook her head and took a long drink from her tea, "I think I'll keep her away from the band guys I fuck," she replied, glaring at Carolyn.

Carolyn raised her eyebrow and lifted her cup to her perfect pink lips, taking a drink, "How come? They seem to work out so well for you," she shrugged, giving Ginny a fake smile. 

How she was acting now was one of the reasons Ginny wasn't that close to her. She couldn't even stand to be in the same room as her.

"I thought you and Mark were doing so fine," Stephanie interrupted before Ginny had a chance to say anything else to Carolyn. Ginny loved it when Stephanie interrupted but she really hated that she brought Mark up.

Looking over at Stephanie, Ginny chewed on her lip, "He was just like the rest of them," she shrugged feeling a bit sad. "Once he got me into bed he left," she frowned. "He said he heard that I was easy from a few others and he knew it wouldn't be long until he got what he wanted from the band whore."

"I'm sorry," Stephanie frowned as well before reaching over and putting her hand on top of Ginny's. 

Ginny really wanted to believe she was sorry but she knew she wasn't sorry. She may not call her a whore or speak bad of her, but she did tell Ginny that she was stupid if she thought any guy in the music industry would settle down with her.

Hearing Carolyn clear her throat, Stephanie and Ginny both turned to look at her.

"I need to get going," Carolyn spoke as she reached for her purse and got out a few dollar bills, slipping them to Stephanie, "I have to get to work," she frowned as if her work was such a drag.

Ginny would kill for her job though. Carolyn worked at a studio not far from the coffee shop. She'd been working there for a year now.

"Okay Carol," Stephanie nodded as she took the bills and watched her sister leave.

Once Carolyn was gone, Ginny looked back at Stephanie and stood up, moving across the booth where Carolyn had been sitting, "I'm so glad the witch is gone," she joked, smiling when she got a laugh out of Stephanie.

"That is so wrong Virginia," she muttered before taking another drink of her coffee.

Ginny just shrugged and reached over where she had left her tea sitting and pushed it over to where she was now sitting, "It's Ginny," she corrected her though she knew she only called her Virginia sarcastically. "And Carol is a witch," she reiterated before rolling her eyes.

Stephanie nodded her head slightly, "You may have a point about her being a witch," she paused only briefly to take a sip of her drink, "but she is my sister so I feel like I have to defend her."

"I wish I felt like I had to defend Minnie every time someone put her down," Ginny mused as she took a drink of the tea and looked up at the clock on the wall. It was almost time for her to head to the studio, luckily not the same one that Carolyn worked at.

"You have to be somewhere?" Stephanie asked and Ginny turned to look at her. Of course she would notice her looking at the clock.

Ginny blushed as she looked down at the table, "I am going to the studio today with Howard," she informed her. "The producer wants us to record a few demo songs," she smiled before finally looking up.

Ginny was trying to record her first album so she was really hoping the demo's she and Howard made wound up in good hands.

Ginny watched as Stephanie grinned and she knew she was hoping the same thing. Stephanie knew how much Ginny wanted this.

"Well I hope these actually do some good," she nodded and finished her drink. "I'll keep my fingers crossed for you Ginny."

"Thanks," Ginny smiled as she reached for her purse and unzipped it. Taking out a few dollars she handed them to Stephanie,"for my drink," she smiled more and then stood up. 

As she started walking out she was looking down to zip her purse back up and then she also started to adjust the black dress she was wearing.

After Ginny was satisfied with how her dress looked, she looked up just in time to see a guy who was clearly not paying attention soon bump into her and with a thud she fell down to the ground.

"Watch it," Ginny said raising her voice, the tone going bitter. 

As she looked up, Ginny was met with the best pair of blue eyes she had ever seen.

The guy who had just bumped into her was looking down at her and frowning, "Sorry," he apologized as he extended a hand towards Ginny. "I wasn't paying attention."

Ginny took the guys hand and stood up. She really wanted to yell at him but she couldn't and she blamed his amazing blue eyes for that. "I could tell," she shrugged before fixing her hat. "Word of advice, next time you are on a busy Los Angeles street pay attention," she smiled softly before winking at him and then walking away.

"I'll remember that," Ginny heard him yell after her.

Chuckling, Ginny just shook her head and started to hum The Rolling Stones song "Wild Horses" as she continued walking down the sidewalk. 

It was a nice June day and she was taking advantage of it.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I don't fuck the same pussy twice."

June 1976  
Taylor's POV

Standing there mesmerized, Taylor watched as the stranger walked away. A soft sigh escaping his lips as he bit it. He wasn't sure why he was mesmerized by someone who barely said much to him but he was.

After awhile, he realized he probably looked like a fool and he shook his head, heading inside the coffee shop where he was supposed to meet Zac at.

Not seeing him inside yet, Taylor went over to a booth in the back and sat down, ordering a coffee when the waiter came over to him.

"Sorry," a voice spoke and Taylor looked up, seeing Zac sitting down on the other side of the booth in front of him. "The broad that I was with last night thought she could get a second round this morning as well."

Taylor only chuckled at that, as he looked up when the waiter came back with his coffee. It was also then that Zac ordered a coffee for himself.

After the waiter left, Taylor chose then to speak, "Well did you let her get a second round?" he asked curiously.

Zac chuckled at that before shaking his head no. "Of course not," he said as he rolled his brown eyes. "I don't fuck the same pussy twice."

Again Taylor could only laugh but mainly because he should have known the answer. He had never given a woman a second time with him. Hell, Taylor knew Zac better than anyone else so why had he even asked that?

"What about you?" Zac asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Did you get any pussy last night?" he winked and Taylor felt himself blush at how blunt Zac was. "I mean we just got back from the biggest tour we ever had, we had fans all over us at the hotel last night. You had your pick of any woman there."

Taylor bit his lip before taking a drink of coffee. "I did get lucky," he informed Zac and Zac only whistled which made Taylor shake his head. "With Natalie," he told him, letting him know it wasn't just some random woman. It was the girl he had been seeing on and off now for the past year.

Taylor wasn't like Zac. he didn't trust most women and he certainly wasn't going to fuck around with one he didn't trust.

Zac had opened his mouth to respond but the waiter chose then to come with his coffee and he took a long drink, letting a sigh come out after he had done so.

"Lame," he finally spoke, rolling his brown eyes again. "So fucking lame."

"Well I'm sorry Zac," Taylor muttered before shrugging. "Not everyone is an asshole like you and wants to fuck every woman who shows just the first bit of interest in them."

Taylor heard Zac chuckle at that and Taylor knew he found his words funny. He thought everyone should be like him. He thought every man should just fuck around with every piece of pussy they could get.

"Well they should be like me," Zac said after he took another drink of his coffee. "It saves them a lot of money later when their marriages fail and they get divorced."

"What makes you think people's marriages will fail?" Taylor asked as he raised an eyebrow before picking up his coffee and taking a drink.

Zac paused at that and he looked like he was thinking over his answer. Like the question Taylor posed had him questioning everything. Like Taylor made him question things.

"Because our parents marriage failed," Zac answered and again Taylor felt like he should have expected it.

Their parents divorced seven years ago when Zac was only thirteen and he had been so naive. Taken it the worst out of all of their siblings.

"Just because their marriage failed, it doesn't mean everyone else's is doomed," Taylor stated trying to make some sense to Zac.

Zac only shrugged, "Yes it does," he nodded as if his mind was made up. "You can't tell me you didn't lose some faith because of it as well. I mean that is why you no longer trust women," he said as he locked eyes with Taylor.

When they locked eyes, Taylor had to turn his gaze away from Zac and frown. He hated that Zac knew him so well. Hated that he knew that Taylor had lost trust in women because their mom had cheated on their dad.

"I told you, you couldn't tell me it didn't make you lose faith," Zac stated in Taylor's silence and Taylor could hear the smugness he hated in Zac's voice.

Looking back at Zac, Taylor just sighed feeling so small and see through. "Fine, you're right it did but that doesn't mean I don't wish others luck in their relationships," he shrugged as he ran a hand through his hair.

Turning his gaze to the clock on the wall, Taylor knew they should both be heading to the studio soon. Isaac was probably there already and waiting on them.

"We better head to the studio," Taylor spoke as he stood up and fished his wallet out of the pocket of his pants. "Isaac is probably already there and having a cow," he laughed as he left a tip to cover for both he and Zac.

"It's fun when he has a cow though," Zac smirked and soon he stood up and quickly followed Taylor out of the coffee shop. "We walking there?" he asked looking at Taylor once they were outside on the busy sidewalk.

Taylor nodded his head before patting Zac on the back, "Yep and you are going to love every minute of it," he winked knowing that Zac hated walking. He liked riding in cars because it meant less exercise and more being lazy.

As they start to walk, Taylor looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Zac pouting which just made him smile. Sometimes he just really loved torturing his younger brother. He guessed it was because when he did it to him, it was to get back at Zac for doing it to him.

Within ten minutes they had somehow managed to arrive at the studio. 

Taylor thought it was because Zac had somehow power walked the whole way and Taylor just wanted to keep up with him.

Following Zac to the studio door, Taylor smiled when Zac held the door open for him. "Aren't you just nice," he muttered as he stuck his tongue out when he walked past Zac.

Zac stuck his tongue back out at Taylor before laughing, "I try," he said as he lead Taylor down the hallway to the studio they normally recorded at though when they got there Taylor was surprised to see Isaac sitting in the part where the controllers were.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked as Isaac looked up at him and Taylor raised an eyebrow.

It was after he had asked that though that he heard singing coming from the sound booth, causing him to turn and look in that direction.

The moment he did, Taylor's eyes widened because he felt like he had seen a ghost. There in the sound booth stood the stranger he had ran into earlier today.

Standing there just staring at her, Taylor felt himself blush when Zac hit him in the arm hard which cause Taylor to turn and look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes," Zac said trying to glare at Taylor but Taylor knew it wasn't genuine. "What the hell are you staring at so intently?"

Taylor only shook his head and wondered if he lied if Zac would believe him. "Nothing," he said deciding to see if the lie worked. Taylor fully expected it wouldn't but he liked the thought of trying anyway.

Zac snorted as he laughed, "Nice one," he said as he looked towards the booth and saw the girl inside. "You're staring at that nice piece of ass aren't you?" he asked and Taylor could hear Zac's hormones coming out at that question. "You wanna shake her peach tree?"

Taylor rolled his eyes at Zac's words, "That isn't why I am staring," he confessed admitting that it was the girl he was staring at. "I sort of bumped into her this morning as I arrived at the coffee shop."

"Maybe the universe is trying to tell you something," Zac whispered into Taylor's ear as the girl and the guy she was singing with exited the sound booth and came into the part where they were at.

As soon as they did, Taylor noticed the brunette stop and stare at him and maybe it was nice knowing she remembered him from their run in this morning.

Smirking, Taylor left Zac's side and walked over to her, "I swear I'm not stalking you," he laughed before chewing on his lip. He didn't usually talk to women because like Zac had reminded him this morning, he didn't trust them.

The girl nodded as she looked away from him, "I'm sure you tell that to every girl," she shrugged and Taylor could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

She was feisty and he may have liked it.

"My name is Taylor," Taylor finally introduced himself as he extended his hand to her. "And no, I don't tell that to every girl," he muttered as he rolled his eyes. If she was going to be sarcastic than so was he.

The girl eyed Taylor's hand as if it was some sort of wild animal and at that point Taylor was almost convinced it was. At least until she took it and shook it. "The name is Rosie," she smirked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You know like the song Cracklin Rosie."

Taylor nodded at her words, shaking her hand back briefly before breaking the contact, "I like your name," he said as he bit his lip again.

"And yours is a girls name," she countered before winking at Taylor.

Blushing at her words Taylor looked down though before he could say anything the guy she had been singing with motioned for her to follow him out and she did.

Shaking his head, Taylor heaved a sigh before feeling someone slap his back.

"At least you tried," Zac laughed. "But I guess we all know who the real ladies man in this band is."

"Fuck off Zac," Taylor muttered before laughing finally because he knew Zac was right. He may have had his looks but he sucked when it came to actually trying to pick up women. It was a wonder he had Natalie.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "That's a load of shit," he said matter of factly.

June 1976  
Ginny's POV

Once Ginny was outside with Howard, she turned to face him raising her eyebrow at the look he was giving her. "What?" she ask as she walked over to his car. She may have walked there but Howard always drove her back home. It was almost a tradition now between them.

"Why did you lie about your name?" Howard asked as he opened the door for Ginny and she got in. 

Watching as he got in and buckled up, Ginny looked out the window as he drove off.

Ginny just shrugged and chewed on her lip, "I didn't see the use in being honest with some dude who nearly mowed me down," she laughed as she winked at Howard. It was complete bullshit but oh well.

Howard just laughed as well and kept his eyes on the road as he drove, "That's a load of shit," he said matter of factly.

"Yeah, it is," Ginny confirmed before reaching up and turning the radio up. Ginny was done with the conversation now. Not wanting to continue it.

Before she knew it, Howard had arrived at the apartment she shared with Minnie. 

Getting out, Ginny soon headed inside and walked down to their apartment. She was glad they invested in a first floor apartment because she really hated stairs and elevators.

Going inside, Ginny stopped, smelling the distinct smell of food coming from the kitchen and heading in there. When she reached the kitchen, she raised an eyebrow at the sight. 

Minnie was standing at the oven, tears streaming down her face.

"Minnie?" Ginny asked as she walked closer and put a hand on her shoulder.

Minnie raised her head and looked at Ginny, wiping at her eyes, "He broke up with me," she said and Ginny knew she meant Brian. "He says he just isn't ready for too much of a commitment," she croaked as she began to cry harder.

Ginny rubbed her sisters back and frowned, "I'm sorry," she offered, knowing that was all she could give her, and she was sorry, because even if she didn't like Brian, Minnie did and now she was hurt.

Minnie shook her head and wiped her eyes again, "Don't lie," she said looking into Ginny's eyes. "I know you and Brian didn't get along," she spoke trying to make a joke. She was right though.

"No we didn't," Ginny said as she shook her head and moved her hand from Minnie's back, "But I'm sorry that little shit hurt you," she nodded as she gave her a smile. "If you want I could write a mean song about him," she smirked, hoping she would say yes.

Minnie just shook her head no and when she heard a timer go off, she bent down and opened the stove, pulling out a tray of muffins. 

Ginny should have known she was baking. When her heart was broken she liked to bake and bake for days.

"How many of those have you made?" Ginny asked knowing that couldn't be her only batch. 

When she pointed to the fridge, Genny went and opened it, her mouth dropping open when she saw three more trays of muffins. "What kind are they?" she asked curiously.

"Blueberry, like always," Minnie shrugged as she went and sat down at the table.

Ginny sighed, again, something she should have known. Grabbing the milk from the fridge, Ginny walked over to the counter where she laid the jug down before getting down two glasses. 

Pouring milk in each, Ginny walked the glasses to the table and then went to the stove getting two muffins before going back to the table and finally sitting down.

"Aren't you going to put the milk away?" Minnie asked and all Ginny could do was laugh. Leave it her sister to ask her if she was going to put the milk away.

Ginny just nodded before handing Minnie a muffin, feeling glad when she took it, "After I eat my muffin and drink my glass of milk," she smiled. The milk would be fine on the counter until she was done.

Minnie nodded as well, though Ginny knew it was a reluctant nod. "How was your day?" she asked as she took a bite from the muffin in her hand.

At her question, Ginny shrugged, "Okay, except I ran into this one dude twice. The first time I literally ran into him but the second time him and a few more guys came to the studio."

"Oh," Minnie said in between bites. "Who is he?" she smiled before grabbing her milk and taking a drink. 

Ginny could tell from her smile she thought that Ginny was going to hook up with him. She always got that smile when she told her about men she met and Ginny guessed with her track record, she didn't blame her. After all she did kind of tend to hook up with every guy she met.

"His name is Taylor and no, I am not going to hook up with him," Ginny muttered as she took a bite out of the muffin in her hand. "Anyway, he doesn't even know who I really am," she smirked.

Minnie took another bite of her muffin and swallowed, "Who does he think you are?" she asked confusion very obvious in her voice when she spook to Ginny.

"I told him my name was Rosie, like the song Cracklin Rosie," Ginny shrugged and laid her muffin down. Grabbing for her glass of milk she took a drink, glad for the cold beverage. It was summer and with Minnie's baking, the kitchen was hot.

Once Ginny spoke, Minnie said nothing else the rest of the time. Ginny wasn't sure why she was so silent but she didn't want to press the issue. 

Instead she just finished her muffin and milk in peace, finally standing from the table and taking the cup to the sink. After she did that, she grabbed the container of milk from the counter and put it back in the fridge.

"You know Ginny," Minnie spoke again finally and Ginny looked at her once the fridge door was shut. "Not every rock and roll man is so bad," she shrugged before looking away from Ginny.

Ginny chewed her lip at Minnie's words. Just because Taylor was at the studio, it didn't mean he was in the rock and roll business. Hell one of the two men he was with could have been trying to make it into the business. 

Ginny just shook her head and turned to leave, heading to her bedroom.

On her way there though she heard a knock at the door and turned around to get it. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Amy standing there.

"I just got off work," she said pushing her way in and stopping when she saw Minnie in the kitchen. "Oh good, you are both here," she smirked. "There is a party tonight in an hour at my place. Last minute thing thrown together by Stephanie," she said referring to her twin who Ginny had, had lunch with. "A few musicians and actor friends of ours. I want you both to come."

Ginny turned and looked at Minnie, who had now stood from the table and came into the living room where Amy was standing. "I think I would like that," she nodded as she smiled.

Ginny was a bit shocked at her willingness to go. The past year or so she had always turned down party offers, but then again, that had been because Brian didn't think she should go.

Feeling Amy looking at just her now, Ginny nodded too, "I'm in as well," she smiled and then turned on her heels, "but first I want to change out of this black dress and put on something more comfortable."

Amy just laughed and soon Ginny heard her start talking to Minnie as she made her way down to her room. Somehow, a part of her wished that Minnie hadn't agreed to this so Ginny would have had an excuse to stay home. 

Ginny knew Mark would be at this party. Amy had always wished he would bed her and so she knew she had invited him too and he never turned down a good party.

Reaching her room, Ginny walked over to her dresser and got out a pair of bell bottoms and a lose fitting shirt, soon changing into them. Once she had, she look into the mirror, deciding to add just a little bit more make up.

Eventually when Ginny was happy with how she looked, she turned and left the room, coming back into the living room just in time to see Amy hugging Minnie. 

Ginny assumed Minnie had told Amy about her and Brian.

When they pulled away, Amy just looked at Ginny and whistled, "Aren't you looking hot," she winked before taking Minnie's hand, walking towards the door. 

Ginny follow them though a part of her was doing it slowly. The dread of seeing Mark getting much worse now.

"Are we taking your car?" Ginny asked once they got outside.

"Minnie and I are," Amy smirked. "I figured you could drive yourself and follow us."

Ginny nodded and watched as Minnie and Amy, walked to Amy's car. 

Rolling her eyes when they were far enough away Ginny began the walk to her car and got in. Starting it up, she waited until she saw Amy take off and did the same.

Ginny really didn't know why she had to follow her, she knew the way to her house by heart, so without hesitation, once they were on the interstate Ginny soon passed her, honking her horn in the process.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ginny made it to The Master's house forty minutes later, she parked her car and soon spotted Amy pulling in. 

Once she was parked Ginny got out and went over to her, reaching her as soon as she got out of her car own car.

"You little bitch," she joked as she stuck her tongue out at Ginny and soon looped her arm in Ginny's and doing the same with Minnie's. They all three walked into the party arm in arm.

"I'm not a bitch," Ginny said over the music once they were inside and she dropped arms with Amy. "I'm just a rude ass," she shrugged as she felt eyes on her and soon she spotted Mark staring at her from the opposite side of the room. 

Without thinking, Ginny started walking away, making her way through a few people who were gathered around.

"Ginny," she heard Mark calling after her, knowing he was following her, and Ginny rolled her eyes. 

Coming to a stop behind some guy Ginny decided to do the first thing in her head. Without thinking she turned the guy around and pulled him into a kiss, knowing Mark would see this.

After a few minutes of kissing the poor guy, Ginny pulled away, her eyes widening when she came face to face with Taylor yet again.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "But you still love me Taylor. I am after all your baby brother. The boy who always has your back."

June 1976  
Taylor's POV

Pulling away from the kiss, Taylor felt his eyes widen as he looked into the face of Rosie, the girl from the studio. To say he hadn't been expecting to see her again would be an understatement. The biggest understatement of all though was he had never expected for her to just kiss him out of the blue like she had.

"What the hell is going on?" Two voices asked at once.

One belonged to Natalie and the other belonged to a guy who was standing next to Rosie.

Looking at Natalie, Taylor tried to explain what was going on but he couldn't because honestly he didn't know. Instead he turned to look at Rosie who was just standing there looking at Taylor like a deer in headlights.

"Ginny," the guy who was standing beside Rosie spoke up and Taylor raised an eyebrow because of course she had lied to him about her name. "What the hell is going on?" he asked again and Taylor wondered if she was going to answer that question.

"I'd like to know that as well," Taylor piped up finally, finding his voice.

Rosie or Ginny or whatever the hell her was turned a deep shade of red as she finally looked away from Taylor and turned to look at the guy beside her. "Mark....I...this is my boyfriend Taylor," she said and Taylor felt his eyes widen even more as he turned to look at Natalie.

Natalie now looked very ticked off and Taylor watched as she just pushed past the Mark guy and headed outside.

Taylor knew he was going to have to make this up to her later tonight but right now he was more interested in what the woman named Ginny had to say.

Why exactly she was saying that Taylor was her boyfriend?

"Boyfriend?" Mark asked and Taylor watched as he looked at him, his eyes flashing with just a bit of jealousy. "Aren't you from that one band that just got done touring? How did you meet Ginny?"

Blushing at his words and stare, Taylor just looked at Ginny not sure what to say. "I am from that one band, the name is Hanson by the way," he muttered sarcastically. "And I met Ginny on tour," he lied not even sure if it sounded convincing or why he was doing it.

Ginny though smiled at Taylor as he lied, "Since he has explained himself to you Mark, can you please go on now," she said as she stepped closer to Taylor and pulled him into another kiss. At least this one wasn't taking him by as much surprise as the first one.

Kissing her back, Taylor pulled her closer and let his arm go around her waist. Now he was just showing off but he didn't care. He wanted this Mark guy to get even more jealous of him. He knew it was obvious by the way he asked him if he was in that one band that he already didn't like him. Why not make it worse by kissing the girl he obviously still cared for?

Hearing heavy footsteps walk off, Taylor pulled away and looked down at Ginny. She didn't say anything to him she just turned and pushed back through the crowd of people.

Taylor shook his head and followed after her not even sure why he was. It seemed like the girl already had him wrapped around her finger and he hated it.

"Wait up," Taylor said once they were both outside and he was in reach. "You owe me explanations," he whispered as he reached for her arm, making her come to a stop. "Now start talking Rosie which I am doubting is your real name."

Ginny looked away from Taylor as she shook her head, "It's not my real name," she informed him and Taylor shook his own head now. "My real name is Ginny, welly Ginny is just short for Virginia."

"Why lie?" Taylor asked curiously as Ginny finally looked up at him, their eyes locking.Taylor thought her eyes may just be bluer than his own. "Why tell me your name was Rosie?"

Ginny laughed and shook her head, "Because it was fun," she smirked her tone no longer scared. "I just don't like giving my name out to men anymore. Especially rock stars like you Taylor," she shrugged as she put an emphasis on his name.

Taylor glared at her playfully, "And what is wrong with rock stars like me?" he asked trying to sound offended by her words, though he was far from it.

In fact he almost wished he had lied about his own name. At least then she wouldn't have said it was a girl's name.

"You all just use women to get what you want," Ginny answered her tone turning a bit sour. "I haven't had the best experiences with them. I'm also a bit known in most circles for sleeping with a few...okay not a few a lot of rock stars," she explained.

She wasn't well known in any of Taylor's circles though because he had never heard of Ginny.

"Well I don't know who you are," Taylor smiled hoping that put her at ease some. "And I can assure you my younger brother who is well known for fucking every groupie with a pussy doesn't know you either."

At those last few words Ginny laughed again, "Make sure I never meet him then," she told him. "Because I am pretty sure if I ever did I'd let him get into my pants at the drop of a dine. All he would have to do is say the right things."

"I'll remember that," Taylor nodded making sure to make a mental note to never let her be alone around Zac if they ever ran into her again at the studio.

"Thanks for keeping up the lie that I told Mark," Ginny blushed as she ran a hand through her hair. "He is kind of the last rock star I dated. He got what he wanted from me and then dumped me but he still seems to have some jealousy issues."

Making a face Taylor sighed, "Don't thank me," he said as he shook his head. "I'm not even sure why I went through with the lie. I should have let you get busted. I mean you probably made my girlfriend pissed at me for the next month."

"I'm sorry," Ginny offered a small smile on her lips. "I...you should go try to make things right with your girlfriend. Explain to her about the crazy girl at the party," she laughed obviously referring to herself. "I'm sure she won't be mad for a month.

Again Taylor made a face at that. This girl obviously didn't know Natalie. Natalie had the ability to stay mad at him for the longest time. Even if she knew the truth. It was kind of fucked up but he had came to accept it. It was the only thing to do.

Ginny didn't say anything else to Taylor, she just turned and walked towards a car parked not too far away.

"Are we going to see each other again?" Taylor asked after her not even sure why he was asking or why he cared about it.

Ginny turned her head ever so slightly towards Taylor but she kept walking, "Honestly, I doubt it mister," she laughed her head turning away from Taylor again as she reached the car. "But maybe you can dream about me."

Now it was Taylor's turn to laugh again. "In your dreams," he called out before she got in the car.

Watching her drive off he sighed knowing he should get in his own car and drive to Natalie's house. He should try to make things right again. Maybe she wouldn't be so pissed if she found out this Ginny chick was just crazy. That she was trying to make someone think she had moved on.

Making up his mind, Taylor walked to his car and got in starting it up.

Driving off he took the back roads on his way to Natalie's house. He hated to brag but he thought he had become a champion in taking Los Angeles back roads.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pulling into Natalie's apartment complex, Taylor raised an eyebrow when he saw Zac's car parked in one of the spaces. He didn't even know that Zac and Natalie got along enough for him to know where she lived.

Getting out of the car, Taylor made his way down to Natalie's apartment door, raising his hand to knock three times.

After he had knocked he looked down, waiting for Natalie to come answer the door.

As soon as the door was pulled open though, it wasn't Natalie he came face to face with. It was Zac who was shirtless, his hair all a mess and his eyes were showing that he was flying high.

"Taylor, hey man," Zac smirked. "Natalie and I were just getting ready to finish off a bowl. Want to help us?"

"But Natalie doesn't smoke," Taylor spoke as he looked over Zac's shoulder. He could see Natalie bending down to pick up something and when he realized it was her dress that she had been wearing at the party Taylor felt his eyes widen at the realization that hit him.

Zac had just fucked Natalie and now he was smoking weed with her.

Taylor's silence must have had Zac thinking he agreed because he soon moved out of the way so he could come inside.

Taylor only glared though as he passed Zac, "So when were you going to tell me you wanted to fuck Zac?" he asked harshly when Natalie turned to face him after she had adjusted her dress.

Her eyes when she looked at him proved that she too was just as high as Zac was right now.

Natalie blushed an innocent smile playing on her lips, "I didn't want to have sex with him but he was here when I came home and he comforted me. Made me feel better after I saw you kissing that girl."

"I didn't kiss her she kissed me," Taylor reasoned when Natalie locked eyes with him.

Natalie shook her head, "Whatever Taylor," she smiled still. "We are both even now," she whispered as she kissed his cheek and stalked off to her room. "I'm feeling sleepy now."

As he watched her walk off, Taylor turned around nearly jump when he came face to face with Zac again. "You fucking bastard."

"What?" Zac asked his voice sounding so innocent that he almost didn't want to be mad. "I just wanted to show you that your precious Natalie can't be trust," he said still sounding innocent.

Taylor stood there just watching as Zac sat down on the couch, soon taking another hit from the bowl.

"You are an ass Zachary," Taylor muttered through clenched teeth as he headed to the front door.

Zac chuckled, he fucking chuckled at Taylor's words, "But you still love me Taylor. I am after all your baby brother. The boy who always has your back."

"You sure as hell didn't have my back tonight," Taylor whispered as he opened the door and headed outside.

What happened tonight was the perfect example of why he couldn't trust women. They always fucking cheated. He just didn't understand why Zac had to do this. He knew the issues Taylor had.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "It's not like this guy thing comes easy for me you know. I tend to think I am going to get one of these rock stars to settle down and be my Sonny," she smirked as she mentioned Sonny Bono.

June 1976  
Ginny's POV

Waking the next morning Ginny opened her eyes, looking around her. A pounding was in her head though she knew she hadn't drank much at the party. She could have but she didn't.

After kissing Taylor and accomplishing in making Mark jealous she had left. Of course though she hadn't gone straight home. That was her one flaw. Instead Ginny had went to a damn bar and let herself get drunk.

Feeling the person beside her moving as well. Ginny turned to face them, her lip curling as she saw Mark beside her. She knew that that she really knew how to make dumb choices. Really dumb choices.

"Hey sexy babe," Mark muttered through a yawn coming out as he stretched. "I knew you could never resist staying away from me for long."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Just because I can't handle myself when drunk doesn't mean I can't resist you," she snapped as she got out of bed. "Please leave now," she told him as she looked around the room trying to find her clothes.

Once she had located most of them she slipped them on.

Mark glared at her but he still moved from the bed. "Stupid whore," he muttered under his breath as he found his clothes, getting dressed in a hurry. "I should have told you no last night," he told her through gritted teeth before he left the room, the door slamming behind him.

Shaking her head, Ginny opened the door and made her way down to the kitchen. Stopping when she found Minnie there. She had one of their many records on the record player.

Ginny couldn't help but thank god that Minnie wasn't facing her because maybe that meant she had also been turned away when Mark left.

"LA proved too much for the man," Minnie sang along to the music. "So he's leavin the life he's come to know," she sang some more as she turned to face Ginny, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink when she realized she had been caught singing.

Ginny couldn't help it when she laughed. "And I'll be with him on the midnight train to Georgia," she sang as well when it got to that part. Only doing it to make Minnie feel better about having been caught singing.

Minnie blushed more as she went to the record player and stopped the music. "I figured you'd still be in your room moping over your latest fight with Mark," she spoke as she turned to face Ginny again.

Hearing her reveal that she knew Mark had been there Ginny made a face. "You saw him leave?" she asked almost scared for the lecture she knew was coming.

Though she thought it was stupid for her to lecture Ginny over Mark when she had almost made a huge mistake with Brian. If he hadn't ended things she would have accepted his marriage proposal that much Ginny was sure of because she knew her sister that well.

"More like I heard him leave then when I saw you in the same clothes you had on yesterday I did the math," Minnie smirked as she walked to the stove, turning it on. "You know you could do so much better than him."

Ginny walked over to the stove as well, getting the skillet out for Minnie. "I was drunk," she confessed. "I went to that damn bar I know that Mark always hangs out at. I guess drunk me can't do better than him," Ginny frowned hating that she let her drunk self fuck Mark.

"Virginia Louise," Minnie replied sternly using Ginny's first and middle name. "Even drunk you can do better than him," she said as she moved to the fridge, getting out a carton of eggs. "I swear you can. You just need to start looking for better."

"How?" Ginny asked her as she went to sit down at the table. "It's not like this guy thing comes easy for me you know. I tend to think I am going to get one of these rock stars to settle down and be my Sonny," she smirked as she mentioned Sonny Bono.

Ginny used to have the biggest school girl crush on him largely thanks to her mother introducing Sonny and Cher music to both Minnie and herself.

Minnie raised an eyebrow as she thought over Ginny's words or well she looked like she was thinking over them anyway.

"But even Sonny and Cher got divorced," she frowned as she shook her head. "Or did you forget how you got all sad last year when you heard the news?"

"I didn't forget, thank you very much," Ginny smiled when Minnie turned to look at her once she had two eggs in the skillet. "I just don't like to remember that the man who I set every other man up against in my head is sadly a cheater."

"You sure do have a type Ginny," Minnie laughed as she turned away from Ginny again. "Do you want some eggs?"

Ginny shook her head no even though Minnie couldn't see her. "No," she told her as she stood from the table. "I think I am going to go by the studio. Maybe do a few demo songs without Howie," she shrugged. "Singing helps me when I am upset with myself."

"Fine, I hope you starve then," Minnie joked and Ginny just shook her head before turning to leave the kitchen.

Getting to the front door Ginny grabbed her keys off the coffee table and then she went to open the front door. Stepping outside she couldn't help but smile as she felt the sun hitting her.

Her head still hurt but she was sure the Los Angeles sun could make everything better.

Humming the song that Minnie had been singing earlier, Ginny walked to her car and when she reached it she got inside once it was unlocked.

Starting the car Ginny took off, driving to the studio in complete silence. Silence was her friend right now because of her hangover. Hating whenever she got the actual hangovers that cause headaches.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at the studio, Ginny smiled when she saw a parking space available near the front. One she soon parked in. Getting out of her car after the car was stopped and soon heading inside the studio.

"Hey Ginny," Lori spoke up from her seat at the desk in the main lobby. Lori was the secretary here and she always seemed to be here whenever Ginny dropped by. Leaving Ginny to wonder if they had no other one because Lori really could have used a break every now and then.

Ginny turned to smile at Lori, "Hello Lori," she nodded as she passed by her, heading to where the main studio part was at. Not seeing the recording light on she went in, smiling when she saw the producer that she and Howie had been using.

He looked up from his notepad that was when his hand when he heard the door open. "I didn't know you and Howard were coming in today Ginny."

Ginny shook her head as she ran a hand through her hair, "It's just me today Ben. I don't think Howie even knows I am here."

Ben just gave Ginny an odd look but he nodded his head, "Let me know when you are ready to start recording," he said as he laid the notepad down on a table that was beside him.

Going into the part where the sound booth was Ginny grabbed the headphones, putting them over her ears before giving Ben a thumbs up sign. "Can you play that song that Howie and I were doing the other day?" she asked him as she made eye contact with him through the glass.

"Sure thing Gin," Ben answered her before fiddling with a few things.

Ginny soon hearing the music playing, waiting on her cue to start singing and once she did she closed her eyes. Trying to get lost in the moment. Not think of Mark or the fact that she allowed herself to sleep with him again.

The moment she thought of Mark though she wound up messing up. Getting aggravated with herself.

"I'm sorry," Ginny apologized. "Can we start over?" she asked Ben who just nodded his head.

Hearing the music start again Ginny sang on cue and this time she didn't mess up once. Soon finishing the song with a smile on her face.

Looking at Ben again Ginny froze when she saw a familiar blonde standing beside him.

Taylor had a grin on his face and he motioned for Ginny to come out to where he was.

Taking the headphones off Ginny felt her heartbeat get just a bit faster as she walked towards the exit. She didn't know why she was so nervous to be around Taylor. Maybe she was just nervous that he wanted to yell at her because he and Natalie hadn't worked things out.

Ginny being the reason they had broken up or something.

Stepping out of the sound booth, Ginny hesitantly took slow steps to where Taylor was at. "That was amazing Ginny," he told her with a wide grin playing on his lips. "I was just telling Ben that maybe we could record something together. You know just for fun."

When Taylor said he wanted to record something with her just for fun Ginny felt her eyes go wide. "I'm sure I'm not as good as you. Our song would just come off as crap if you recorded one with me even if it was for fun."

"Ginny you are good," Taylor smiled more. "Though I agree you may not be as good as me," he laughed which let her know he was joking. "But I still want to do a song with you."

"You aren't going to relent are you?" Ginny asked him as they locked eyes.

Taylor shook his head no, confirming what Ginny already knew. He was a stubborn asshole.

"Fine," Ginny agreed as she turned back to head into the sound booth. "What song do you want to record just for fun?" she asked as she picked up the pair of headphones she had put down minutes before.

"Why don't you choose," Taylor winked at her as he picked up a pair of headphones too. "I trust your judgement."

Laughing when Taylor gave her full control, Ginny turned to look at Ben. "Can you play that Sonny and Cher song, the one where they cover 'Then He Kissed Me'?" she asked curiously hoping that he could do that.

"That I can do Miss Ginny," Ben nodded as he again messed with some things and before Ginny knew it the song was playing and both she and Taylor were singing along.

Though they had to keep doing multiple takes of the song through fits of laughter, mainly because Taylor had made her laugh over things he did or said.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Zac's always been an asshole."

June 1976  
Taylor's POV

"So are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Zac?" Janis spoke and Taylor blushed as he looked up from where he was sitting at the table in Isaac's kitchen.

Isaac's very pregnant wife looking down at him with a look that said she meant business and Taylor swore the redhead probably did mean business.

Janis was known for being a bit bossy. It was probably why Isaac loved her.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked playing dumb. Half suspecting that Janis would know he was.

Somehow Isaac's wife had the uncanny ability to read every Hanson brother like the back of her own hand. Taylor figured it was probably because she had grown up with the boys. Knew all the dirty secrets of their family from the years she spent around them.

Even if his father had tried to hide his mother's misdeeds from everyone else.

Janis only heaved a sigh as she crossed her arms as best as she could over her chest. The pregnant belly she had making it hard but Taylor had to admit it was cute anyway.

"I know that Zac usually arrives to the annual Sunday family dinner we have with you, he hasn't since last Sunday and Isaac has had to go and get him. It's odd and I want to know what is going on. Why does my poor husband have to go get Zac and why is he telling me that every time you two buffoons are in the studio that you look like you want to kill your younger brother?"

Heaving a sigh, Taylor did his best to avoid Janis' intense gaze but he knnew he was going to have to tell her. She wouldn' back down until she knew the truth and the last thing he needed was a pregnant woman mad at him.

Running a hand through his hair, he looked back up at Janis. "Zac got Natalie high and slept with her," he admitted feeling a blush on his cheeks. "Natalie and I...we...there was a problem at a party. A misunderstanding and I guess she ran into Zac. Took him to her house where they got high and had sex."

"Oh," Janis stated with a knowing look on her face. "Zac's always been an asshole."

"I know that," Taylor laughed bitterly. "I just thought he wouldn't hurt me like that. He knows how I am on trusting women. Then he goes and makes it harder by having sex with my girlfriend."

"Again he's an asshole," Janis repeated as she turned away from Taylor once the timer went off. Letting her know the casserole she was fixing was done. "But he's also your brother and you need to forgive him even if you never forget what he did."

Rolling his eyes Taylor fell silent though he knew Janis had a point. He did need to forgive Zac, even more so now that they had a band together. They needed to get along to keep it going.

But for now he wanted to be stubborn. Wanted to be angry a bit longer because maybe Zac deserved that to know he really fucked it up.

Before he could say anything back to her, the front door opened signaling the arrival of Isaac and Zac. The conversation essentially ended.

Which was good because Taylor didn't like dwelling on bad things.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing outside on Isaac and Janis' porch, Taylor took a drag off the cigarette. Doing his best to avoid looking at Zac who had chosen to come outside to smoke with him.

Taylor almost feeling like this entire thing was a set up. It could have been for all he knew.

Isaac could have talked to Zac like Janis had talked to him.

"Are you going to stay mad at me forever?" Zac asked finally breaking the silence between them.

Taylor only rolled his eyes, taking another drag from his cigarette. "Do you regret what you did?" he asked though he knew the answer to that already.

Zac didn't regret what he had done. He'd never regret anything he did, especially when he thought he was doing things as a favor and fucking Natalie in some way had been a favor.

A way to show him Natalie was like every girl out there and that he had been whipped in wanting to believe and trust for once that some woman wasn't set out to cheat.

Zac just wanted to make him like he was. A man who fucked woman after woman because that's all women did supposedly.

They fucked any man who showed any interest without regards to the one they claimed to love.

But even with that knowledge Taylor didn't want to be like Zac. He just would be more wary of what women he did sleep with. He'd keep them at arms length from now on if he had too...maybe.

"No," Zac confessed breaking Taylor out of his thoughts. "But I do hate you being mad at me. Can't that be enough Tay?"

Finishing his cigarette, Taylor turned to face Zac, feeling surprised by the look of sadness he saw on his brother's face.

He hadn't realized Zac was even capable of being sad or that Zac would be sad because of Taylor being angry at him.

Then again they had always been close and now his mistake was costing him that closeness. Their bond as brother's maybe being forever strained. Especially if Taylor didn't get past this issue or try to get past it.

"I guess it will have to be," Taylor replied seeing a hopeful look slowly start to build on Zac's face. "But this doesn't mean I forgive you yet Zac."

Zac smiled as he gave a slight nod, "I know," he told him after he finished his own cigarette. "But it means you're trying and that's all I want. I mean I miss you and relying on Isaac in my times of need or mistakes..well it's not fun. It's kind of like dad two point oh or something."

Taylor only laughed at that, surprised at how easy it came and maybe he was making the right decision. In the end only time would tell.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night as he laid in bed, the record player playing the Mama's and the Papa's California Dreamin'. Taylor once again mulled over the conversation with Zac on the porch as well as the one he had with Janis beforehand.

Again feeling as if somehow everything last night had been a set up. Maybe planned by Janis and Isaac or Zac. Especially Zac, with how sad he had looked before Taylor agreed to try to get past the issues they now had.

He was also still hoping it was the right decision to try moving on. Didn't want his brother to stab him in the back again.

Hoped he didn't though a part of him was afraid he would. It was just who Zac was, even if Taylor had always thought Zac would never stab him in the back.

A thought that had been destroyed when Zac had done just that.

Shaking his head, Taylor just closed his eyes. He needed to sleep, after all, he'd be back in the studio bright and early tomorrow and he needed the rest.

Though maybe all his jumbled confusing thoughts would do well for writing new songs.


End file.
